poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Megatron meets the members of the Dark Dragon Empire
Here's how Megatron meets the members of the Dark Dragon Empire goes in Transformers: The Shadow of Monstrox. we see Megatron as a flying tank arriving at Cybertron and transforming Megatron: Starscream, I'm home. Starscream: Lord Megatron, I was so relieved to hear of your resurrection. Megatron: You left me to die on that pathetic insect planet! Starscream: Only to help spawn our new army. The Fallen has decreased it! After all, in your absence, someone had to take command. Megatron: up Starscream So disappointing. Starscream: as he speaks Hatchlings! Hatchlings! Careful, fragile! Megatron: Even in death, there is no command but mine. hatchling squeaks as Jestro, Monstrox and the other villains arrive The Book of Monsters: laughing Hello, Megatron. We've been expecting you. Megatron: Who are these insects, Starscream?! Jestro: My name is Jestro, the wickedly bad! The Book of Monsters: I am Monstrox, the archnecromancer of evil. The Book Keeper: I'm called Book Keeper. The Beast Master: I am the Beast Master. Whiperella: I am Whiperella! Lavaria: The name's Lavaria. Moltor: I'm Moltor. Flama: I'm Flama. Burnzie: I'm Burnzie. Sparkks: I'm Sparkks. General Magmar: I am General Magmar. Kalabar: My name is Kalabar. Diesel 10: I'm Diesel 10. Splatter: I'm Splatter. Dodge: I'm Dodge. Bellatrix Lestrange: I'm Bellatrix Lestrange. Queen Chrysalis: My name is Queen Chrysalis. Chancellor Neighsay: I am Chancellor Neighsay. General Cryptor: My name is General Cryptor. General Kozu: I am General Kozu. Master Chen: I'm Master Chen. laughing Nadakhan: I am Nadakhan. Samukai: I am Samukai, Skulkin general, fearsome master of the Underworld! Azog: And my name is Azog. We are members of the Dark Dragon Empire. Starscream: You see, Master, these members of the Dark Dragon Empire are me, Jestro, Monstrox, the Book Keeper, the Beast Master, Whiperella, Moltor, Flama, Burnzie, Sparkks, General Magmar, Kalabar, Diesel 10, Splatter, Dodge, Bellatrix Lestrange, Queen Chrysalis, Chancellor Neighsay, General Cryptor, General Kozu, Master Chen, Nadakhan, the Fallen, Samukai, Azog, and the newest member, Tempest Shadow. Jestro: Soon, you will belong to the empire, and our leader, Master Overlord. The Book of Monsters: Ha, ha! That is exact--confused 'WHAT?! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR POINTY-HATTED MIND?! '''He's a merciless tyrant! Megatron: Where is your Master Overlord? Jestro: He's with the Fallen and they're waiting for you. it cuts to the Fallen's throne room and Megatron bows Megatron: My Master, I have failed you on Earth. The AllSpark has been destroyed, and without it it, our race will perish. Jestro: What are you talking about? ''We ''have the Ultimate Powers of Destruction! We can destroy anything! Ugh! How did those pesky knights and their allies destroy the AllSpark? The Fallen: Oh, you have much to learn my disciple. The Cube was merely a vessel. Its power, its knowledge cannot be destroyed. Kalabar: It can only transform. The Book of Monsters: What? What are you talking about? The Fallen: It has been absorbed by the Elemental Master of Amber. General Cryptor: Skylor. She can absorb Elemental Power. The Fallen: And energy. She is young, native, weak. Tempest Shadow: Then let me drain her life force. The Fallen: And you will, Tempest Shadow, in time. For a millennia, I have dreamed of my return to that wretched planet. Moltor: To be fair, he ''was ''betrayed by the Primes who he called his brothers. The Overlord: You forget that the son of Supreme Leader Snoke lives. General Magmar: Mac. The Elemental Master of Gold. Jestro: He protects the Master of Amber. The Overlord: And the Master of Amber will lead us right to him. General Magmar: Uh, sir, I don't mean to bring up a sore subject, but one last Prime remains by his side. Megatron: Optimus. He protects Mac and Skylor. The Fallen: And Mac and Skylor will lead us right to him. Revenge will be ours. Megatron: Yes. lands Starscream: We have the girl in our sights. She will not escape us. Without more Energon, the Hatchlings will keep dying. the Hatchling Azog: You have strange taste in Energon. Jestro: It looks like ''we have a quest!